Help!!! 2: The Dragon Eye
by Blitz1
Summary: Amara and Michelle have gone to look for a way to bring Duo and Hotaru back when a new quets has to start because of it. Are the Scouts and their Knights ready for an evil that is feared in all the universe?


You all know its impossible for me to be as evil as too leave off like that right? right?...... Ok so maybe you don't... Any this is the prologue so don't expect nothing real juicy yet. I need at least 2 reviews to start the actual story. Alrighty then lets get this started!! ^-^  
  
Golden Flare: I know Blitz is evil...She raised me to be the perfect monster and trust me it wasn't fun...  
  
Blitz: Golden!! Wrong FIC!! I'm sorry. Golden here is my Balon monster I'm raising..He's gonna be the star in my next fic.. BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO KEEP HIS BIG SNOUT SHOUT!!!  
  
Golden Flare: ::yelps:: I'm goin I'm goin..... ::walks away with tail between legs::  
  
Blitz: -_-; I need to teach that pup a thing or two..... ^-^; Enough with our rambling on to the beginning of this fic..  
  
Disclaimer: you guys know the stuff..  
  
~*Two weeks later*~  
  
"Heero-chan? Do you think Amara and Michelle will find a way to bring them back?" Serena asked as she drank some tea. "I don't know Serena." Heero answered in his usual tone. Serena sighed and looked out the window. "For some reason, I just can't shake the feeling that their in here with us. You guys feel it too, don't you?" Serena asked looking around the room. They were all in Ray's temple. Ray was sitting next to Wufei, Lita by Trowa and Amy by Quatra. Mina was by herself looking glum at all the love birds around her.  
  
Ray and Wufei got up and went to the room with the sacred fire. They sat down and Ray began her chant. Wufei started to do the same. The fire flashed a silvery color before it showed Hotaru and Duo. My friends I hope your both well. They thought as the pictured disappeared and replaced by another. It was a boy with sandy colored hair. "That must be Venus Knight." Wufei said. Ray only nodded.  
  
~*Amara and Michelle*~  
  
"Amara does it even exist?" Michelle asked hair green hair still wet from tears. Amara only shrugged. "We'll just have to find out for ourselves." She said. They were inside the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. "Did you hear that." Amara said as she moved into a fighting stance. "Hear wha--" Michelle screamed as something long and slimy grasped her ankle. Amara quickly brought her communicator up to her face and told the other scouts to get there as soon as possible.   
  
~*In Ray's room*~  
  
"We....Quickly...Mich.." Amy started to tinker with her communicator. "Amara we can't hear you. Amara? AMARA! Guys we have to get up there now!" Amy said. "Scouts and Knights transform!" Serena shouted as she held her hand in the air. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action" "Venus Crystal Power" "Mercury Crystal Power" "Mars Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power" They began to transform and Heero and the others became the knights of there respected planets.  
  
They got into a circle and shouted "Sailor Teleport!"  
  
~*Moon Kingdom*~  
  
"Where are you Amara" Sailor Moon shouted at the top of her lungs. Then they heard it. The fighting, and a few screams from the monster. "This way" Venus shouted. And they began to run in the direction of the noise.   
  
A few minutes later, everyone was sending out their attacks at what appeared to be a silver dragon. What was really strange is that it wasn't attacking. It was just looking at the upside down Neptune and Uranus that hung from its tail.   
  
"ENOUGH. I WILL NOT HARM THEE! I KNOW WHAT THEE SEEK." The dragon billowed. They all stopped attacking and stared at the dragon in amazement as it set Neptune and Uranus down. "YOU SEEK THE DRAGON EYE AM I CORRECT?" Neptune and Uranus dusted themselves off and nodded. "MANY EVIL BEINGS HAVE TRYED TO GET IT FOR THIS GALAXY'S DESTRUCTION. YOU WILL HAVE TO GO TO THE STAR SIRIUS AND ASK THE PRINCESS IF YOUR CAUSE IS TRUELY GOOD. IF IT IS THEN AND ONLY THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT." At this point the dragon lowered its face to the ground. It looked at Sailor Moon and Heero curiously. "MY PRINCESS I AM TERRIBLE SORRY. I KNOW YOUR CAUSE IS GOOD BUT THE QUEEN WOULD RATHER KNOW FOR HERSELF IF ANYONE IS RIGHT FOR IT. YOU SEE THERE IS AN EVIL BEING WHO HAS BEEN WANTING IT FOR MANY YEARS NOW. AND SHE WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GET IT. SO WE CAN TRUST NO ON." and with that said the dragon left the shaken group behind him and went back to his post.  
  
~*In another Galaxy*~  
  
"Your highness I am sorry. The dragon still guards the treasure we seek" A young tiger looking creature with black wings said as it bowed to a person whose face was hidden in shadow. "That is expected Terroe. One must expect these thing" An inhuman voice answered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there you have it. The prologue to my next story. I need to know what you think so keep those reviews goin. Ja Ne for now!   
  
^-^ Blitz ^-^  
  



End file.
